Dragon Ball GT: Rewritten
by Vegito FanFiction
Summary: A rewrite of GT with better storyline and covering plot holes. GT did have its moments, but there were still some things that were off, so here's a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the sky, high above the clouds, there was a mystical temple in air that was supported by a long pole from up till bottom. It was a place known to only few people in the world. It was the home of the current God of Earth, Dende. Dende was an alien and had green skin just like any other Namekian and wore white clothes with the Kanji "God" along with a blue cape and wore brown jester-like shoes. Right now, he was standing in front of the door of The Hyperbolic Time Chamber along with his good friend and companion, Mr Popo. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber had been repaired a long time ago by Dende and Popo

"I wonder for how long Goku and Uub will be training inside?" Dende wondered.

"They've been training inside since early in the morning and it must have at least been one month inside the chamber by now." Mr Popo guessed.

Dende looked at Popo and asked, "Do you think Uub will be able to pass Goku's test?"

Popo smiled and nodded. "Of course he will! He is the student of Goku after all."

Dende smiled. "Yeah… But Goku has gotten way stronger since the past 19 years, so I was wondering if Uub will be able to manage…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Uub will be able to manage. Although Goku is a Saiyan and Uub is a Human he should still be able to manage." Popo assured. "Uub should be finishing his test anytime soon now."

"Yeah, I hope so… I wonder just how intense the fight is in there." The Guardian of Earth wondered.

* * *

 _ **INSIDE THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER – GOKU VS UUB**_

Goku and Uub were currently facing across each other whilst panting. Goku was currently in his Super Saiyan 2 form and had golden spiky hair with a golden aura surrounding him along with lightning flickering around it and also wore a Blue Gi and white sash. Whereas Uub was a dark-skinned youth with dark eyes and black hair. He sported a Mohawk on an otherwise shaved head. He wore a Gi similar to his mentor, consisting of a blue uniform with a yellow belt and wristbands plus brown boots. Uub was still panting after clashing several times with his master. However, Goku was still at an advantage with his Super Saiyan 2 power.

"Uub, I want you use your full power against me." Goku insisted. "You've been holding back haven't you? Show me what you got! If you wanna be Earth's next protector, then you'll have to go all out!"

At first Uub hesitated, but then realized that his master was right. Anytime, a new threat could come to his village and he should be able to defend it with his own power. Last time the village was in trouble was when a monster named Cell invaded it and took everyone's life. Of course, they were all revived thanks to the Dragon Balls (and Uub wasn't born at that time), but he still felt the need to protect his village. He didn't want anything like that to happen again. He wanted to not only protect his village but also protect the whole world.

Uub was pretty surprised when he heard that Goku had once fought Cell. Although he was not the one who defeated him, it was actually his son who did.

Uub narrowed his eyes and accepted his master's challenge. "If that's what you want, then I'll go all out!" he declared and crouched a little while placing his hands at each side respectively before powering up his Ki, creating a whitish aura around him. "HAAAAAA!"

Goku smirked and said, "That's it! Keep on increasing your power!" as he shifted to his battle stance.

Suddenly, Uub disappeared from Goku's sight, only to reappear in front of the Saiyan with fist reeled back. Uub delivered a punch to Goku's stomach, however, the Forgotten Saiyan quickly caught his arm before it could make contact and spun around before delivering a swinging forearm. Uub managed to quickly duck down to dodge the attack, only to meet with Goku's knee, sending him flying towards high in the air.

Uub quickly managed to regain his balance and stopped himself in mid-air, only to see Goku nowhere in sight. "What?! Where did he go?"

"Over here!" Goku said as he appeared behind his student via Instant Transmission.

Goku was about to deliver a kick when Uub suddenly spun around to dodge the attack and delivered a spinning kick onto Goku's face, only for the Saiyan to block it with his forearm. Goku quickly charged a Ki blast in his free palm and fired it at Uub.

Uub however fazed out before reappearing behind Goku and delivered a crushing axe handle, sending the Saiyan plummeting towards the ground.

Seeing that Goku was incapictated for the moment, Uub spread his arms around before pointing them at his master and began to fire a barrage of Ki blasts.

As soon as Goku regained his senses, he looked up and found a barrage of Ki blasts heading towards him. He quickly reacted by flying away and dodging all the Ki blasts.

Uub instantly dashed towards Goku and fired another Ki blast, only for Goku to deflect it away with his hand as it went towards the ground.

 **KABOOM!**

However, as soon as Goku deflected it, Uub was already in front of Goku as he shot his fist towards Goku and connected it to his face. He then delivered a ferocious knee smash onto Goku's stomach, followed by a crushing elbow smash onto Goku's back. The Saiyan groaned in pain, however, he quickly grabbed Uub's hand and spun him around before throwing him away. Uub quickly regained his balance, only to find Goku in front of him, ready to deliver a punch. Fortunately for Uub, he managed to block the punch by crossing his arms.

Goku and Uub then began to exchange blows. Every time their fists and legs would connect, it would cause shockwaves that shook the place momentarily. The fight was indeed intense. The fight was going back and forth. Sometimes, Uub managed to land a punch on Goku, and sometimes Goku would.

Finally, Goku shot his fist towards Uub's face. However, the student grabbed his fist and punched his stomach with his free fist, doubling Goku over.

Uub spinned around before delivering a kick onto Goku's chest, sending the Saiyan crashing towards the ground.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Uub shouted as he cupped his hands to the side and chanted, **"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"**

A blue ball of Ki began to form in Uub's cupped hands. However…

Goku placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and used Instant Transmission to teleport away.

"What?!" Uub said, shocked.

Goku used his Instant Trasmission technique to constantly teleport around Uub, making it difficult to hit the Saiyan with the Kamehameha.

" _Damn… It's gonna be hard to hit him… I need to focus…"_ Uub thought, still having his hands cupped to his side. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. _"I have to predict where Goku-sensei will attack from. I've fought with him for almost a month in the Time Chamber and now I should be able to at least predict some of his movements."_

Uub suddenly opened his eyes and sensed Goku's Ki behind him. "Behind me!" as he quickly spun and saw Goku with his hands cupped at the side as well. His Kamehameha was already ready in his palms as he shouted, **"HAAAA!"** and thrust his hands towards Uub, shooting the Kamehameha towards him.

" **HAA!"** Uub shot his Kamehameha as well just in the nick of time as both Super Attacks clashed together.

Goku was pretty impressed by Uub as he smirked. "I'm impressed! You were able to predict where I was going to attack from!"

Goku and Uub tried to push their Kamehameha waves towards each other as they both struggled to overpower each other.

Goku gritted his teeth while using more of his Ki to push the Kamehameha wave forward and thought, _"Damn! Uub's really grown powerful! His Ki almost rivals Majin Buu!"_

Indeed, Uub was actually overpowering Goku. The more he struggled, the closer the Kamehameha wave was coming towards him.

" _Damn it… Looks like I need to use my last resort…"_ Goku thought before smiling to himself. _"I'm glad I found someone like you, Uub. You've become as strong as Majin Buu! Time to finish this now…"_

Just before the Uub's Kamehameha was about to hit Goku, the Forgotten Saiyan suddenly powered up whilst yelling, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Goku's Ki began to rise at a rapid state as his hair began to grow longer. It grew till his backbone.

That was none other than Goku's Super Saiyan 3.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku shouted, suddenly pushing the Kamehameha wave towards Uub with his sudden increase in power.

" _What?!"_ Uub thought. "Damn it! I won't give up that easily!"

And with that, Uub focused all of his power in his Kamehameha and clashed once again with Goku's Kamehameha. "I won't give up!"

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE – SOMEWHERE IN KAMI'S LOOKOUT**_

Although not many people could make it to Kami's lookout, there were three Robots that somehow managed to get to the top. The robots grabbed onto the edge of the lookout before pushing themselves onto the surface of the lookout. The robots were in a poor condition for some reason. Probably because they had been travelling from quite far away. Anyway, because of their poor condition, the robots malfunctioned and stopped functioning, causing them to fall on the ground. Each robot had its own glass door, and those glass doors opened as three people fell from it onto the ground.

It was none other than Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. Despite a lot of years had passed, they still looked very young for some reason.

Pilaf coughed from the smoke that was erupting from the malfunctioned robots. Apparently, after it stopped functioning properly, it caught fire and started to burn.

Pilaf and the others quickly ran away from the machines before it exploded. However, Pilaf didn't care about that. He only cared about one thing…

"At last! I can finally get my hands on the Dragon Balls!" Pilaf declared.

Mai asked, "Pilaf-sama, are you sure that the Dragon Balls are here?"

"Of course I am, you fool!" Pilaf retorted. "I've been waiting 35 years for this and I will not fail this time!"

"But how are you so sure the Dragon Balls are here?" Shu questioned.

"I have a radar that can track the Dragon Balls!" Pilaf explained as he fished out a radar from his pocket. He looked at it with joy and continued, "It's a prototype and a bit glitchy but it will do."

Pilaf then added, "Come on, now. The radar says that the Dragon Balls are over there," as he pointed over to a door that was located behind the lookout.

"If we get the Dragon Balls, then what should we wish for?" Mai asked.

"World domination! Or lots of money!" Pilaf declared. "Now let's get going!"

And with that, Pilaf and the gang went towards the door and opened it. They entered a dark corridor and searched around for the Dragon Balls until they found another door that led to a relatively small, dark room.

"I believe the Dragon Balls are in this room." Pilaf stated as he opened the door and walked inside. The room inside was dusty and it looked like no one had been in here for quite some time. In front of the gang, there was a podium with a cloth covering something. Pilaf walked over to the podium and stared at the cloth for the moment before removing it. Apparently, underneath the cloth was what Pilaf had been looking for for years.

"The Dragon Balls! At last, they are mine!" Pilaf said in rejoice

However, Mai noticed something and pointed out, "Pilaf-sama, I know that these are the Dragon Balls, but why do they have black coloured stars?"

"Huh?" Pilaf said, baffled. He looked at the Dragon Balls once again, and indeed there were black stars on it rather than the original color. "That's strange. The Dragon Balls never had Black Stars to begin with. Whatever… I don't really care. As long as I get my wish."

And with that, Pilaf and the gang grabbed the Dragon Balls from the podium and sneaked outside to the back of Kami's lookout, so as to make sure that Dende and Mr. Popo wouldn't spot them.

* * *

 _ **IN FRONT OF KAMI'S LOOKOUT**_

Dende and Popo were right now in the courtyard of Kami's lookout since they decided to wait for Goku and Uub to finish their training rather than standing in front of the door always. To spend some time instead of waiting, Popo decided to water the plants in the garden while Dende was leaning next to a pillar. It had been ten minutes now since they decided to wait in the courtyard. Dende was thinking about something when he suddenly heard footsteps. "Huh?"

From the temple, came a scuffed up Goku and Uub. Goku was back in his base form, but his clothes were torn and so was Uub's. Apparently both had been training really hard.

Popo noticed Goku and and Uub as well and placed his watering tool on the ground before walking over to the master and student. "Goku!"

"So, how did Uub do? Did he pass your test?" Dende asked curiously.

Goku had his arm on Uub's shoulder while Uub was holding him so that he could stand. The Forgottenj Saiyan smiled and said, "Uub passed with flying colors! But it wasn't a graduation ceremony or anything. It was just a fight were both of us went all out."

"Uub, was it fun?" Popo asked.

Uub nodded and answered, "Yeah," he suddenly groaned in pain due to his intense fight from and was about to collapse on the ground when Popo caught him.

Goku got worried after seeing Uub lose consciousness and asked, "Uub, are you okay?" However, the Saiyan suddenly felt dizzy. His world whirled around him before losing consciousness as well as he fell down on his back.

"Looks like both of them are exhausted…" Popo pointed out.

"Popo! See to their injuries, quickly!" Dende said.

"Got it!" Popo said.

* * *

 _ **LATER – AFTER GOKU AND UUB WERE COMPLETELY HEALED BY DENDE**_

Goku placed his hands on his hips and asked, "So you're going home already?"

"I'm worried about my brother and sister, so yes." Uub answered. "I apologize for leaving the temple like this. "Goku-san, thank you very much for staying with me for so many years," and held his hand out to shake Goku's. The Saiyan shook Uub's hands with both of his own and said, "Don't worry about it. I helped you with your training because I wanted to. Don't worry about it."

Uub smiled and nodded. "Thank you, once again!"

"Alright, take care."

"You too, Goku-san. Everyone, thanks for looking after me!" and with that, Uub waved his goodbye before running towards the edge of the lookout and jumping into the air. Using his Bukujutsu, he flew back to his village.

* * *

 _ **BACK WITH PILAF AND THE GANG – BEHIND THE LOOKOUT**_

Once Pilaf, Mai, and Shu sneaked behind the lookout, they placed the Dragon Balls carefully on the ground next to each other. "Alright, now all I have to do is call forth Shenron!"

Shu was in tears of joy as he rejoiced, "After decades of waiting, the moment has finally come to grant our wishes!"

"Pilaf-sama, I suggest you to quickly get over it! We have a pattern of getting interrupted every time we use the Dragon Balls. So, it's best to finish this quickly." Mai suggested.

Pilaf nodded in agreement and said, "Alright! Well then, without any further ado, let's summon Shenron! After all, there are people here in this place and we don't want them to interrupt…"

" **Come forth, Shenron!"** Pilaf cried.

The Dragon Balls began to glow in and out for a few seconds before suddenly emanating a blinding light that cause Pilaf and the others to shield their eyes. From the Dragon Balls, lightning appeared and went straight into the sky as dark clouds began to form. At first, it was just mere lightning, but after a few seconds it began to take a shape of a Dragon as it's skin color was also now revealed.

Shenron was summoned.

But this was aa different Shenron.

This Shenron was red in color rather than green for some reason. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were shocked to see the new Shenron in front of their eyes.

" **You have summoned me from my deep slumber. Now state your wish and I will grant it."** Shenron said.

"Hurry, Pilaf-sama!" Mai urged.

"Alright! Shenron! I wish for–"

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice asked.

Pilaf was startled and quickly turned towards the direction of the voice. "Hey, I've seen you somewhere… Is that you, Pilaf? It's been a long time!"

Pilaf stared at Goku in confusion and turned his attention to Mai and Shu. "Who is this man?" he asked as he pointed his wooden staff at him.

"That's Son Goku." Mai answered.

"WHAT?! SON GOKU?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVERYWHERE I GO?!" Pilaf exclaimed.

" **STATE YOUR WISH!"** Shenron said.

Pilaf panicked a little and turned his attention towards Shenron. "Sorry! Just give me a sec!"

* * *

 ** _IN HERCULE CITY – WITH GOHAN AND VIDEL – NEAR THE BOOK STORE_**

Gohan and Videl just exited from the book store and they were now on their way back home. They decided to walk a little before flying back to their new house. Right now, Gohan was holding a new book that was bought by Videl. The Half Saiyan's wife, "It's really cool, isn't it, Gohan? You've wanted that book for quite some time."

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled. "Yeah, now I can start my research," he stopped in his tracks and thanked, "Videl, honey, thank you."

Videl stopped walking as well and glanced behind her shoulder at Gohan with a confused look on her face. "What's up? Why so serious?"

Gohan rubbed his back head with his free hand sheepishly and said, "it's just that you're always buying me things and I'm never able to buy for you."

Videl smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's better if you study hard so that one day you can become a professor," and slipped her arm around Gohan's as both husband and wife continued to walk forward. Gohan smiled at this and said, "Thank you."

"Now let's go and see what's there in the bakery before leaving for home." Videl said.

Gohan nodded happily and agreed, "Right."

And with that, the two couples walked towards a nearby bakery. Unbeknownst to them, a green man with a white turban and cape was watching them on top of a building. He had pointy ears and was nearly seven-foot-tall. That was none other than Piccolo himself. "Hmph…" He scoffed, because he was kind of disappointed in Gohan. Not because he was a bad student, but because he had not been keeping track of his training for pretty much years now. The Namekian wished that his student would at least train thrice a week or so.

Suddenly, the sky got dark. Dark clouds began to form as Piccolo stared at the sky and wondered, "What's going on? Why is the Sky getting dark?"

Realization dawned on his face. He suddenly realized what was going on. _"Wait, someone's using the Dragon Balls?! But who? I don't think it would be Dende and Popo… Looks like someone might be misusing it,"_ as he looked left towards the direction of Kami's Lookout. _"Whether they're misusing or not, I have to still check who's using the Dragon Balls… I better make it quick."_

And with that in mind, Piccolo ascended into the air before flying towards the lookout as fast as he could.

* * *

 _ **BACK WITH GOKU, PILAF, AND THE GANG**_

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked curiously with hips on his hands.

Pilaf chuckled nervously and answered, "Oh, nothing… Just taking care of a small errand."

"What kind of small errand?" Goku asked. "I saw some strange light coming from behind the lookout. Plus, the sky got all dark for some reason."

"O-Oh…I don't know what you're talking about." Pilaf stammered.

It was no sooner than Pilaf said that than Dende and Popo caught up with Goku from behind. "What's happening, Goku?" Dende asked when he saw Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. He looked to his left and saw Shenron waiting for his wish to be granted. "Oh no! They've summoned Shenron!"

Dende then turned his attention back at Goku and said, "Goku, please stop them at once! They mustn't make a wish from Shenron no matter what!"

Pilaf gritted his teeth in anger and growled. "You're not going to stop me this time! Mai, Shu!"

Mai quickly fished something out of her pocket before throwing in the air. Apparently, it was a capsule. The said capsule disappeared in a puff of smoke and transformed into a rocket launcher. Mai caught the rocket launcher and pointed it at Goku, causing the Saiyan to shift into his battle stance. Wasting no time, Mai pulled the trigger without any delay and fired it at Goku.

However…

Goku easily caught the rocket with his hand. The rocket wasn't even able to push Goku back from the impact! Mai stared at Goku in shock as Pilaf and Shu began to panic.

"He's…he's gotten stronger than before!" Shu panicked.

Goku sighed in exasperation and concluded, "You guys are up to no good as usual, huh?"

"Damn it!" Pilaf growled.

Dende smiled and sighed with relief. "Thank goodness we stopped him before he could make any wish…"

At that moment, frustration began to grow in Pilaf as he clenched his fists in anger and shouted, "Damn it! Why are you always interfering with my plans? Every time I try to get the Dragon Balls, you interfere! I wish you would stop interfering in my plans!"

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"** Shenron suddenly proclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Pilaf said, baffled.

" **I HAVE GRANTED YOUR WISH! AND NOW, FAREWELL!"** Shenron said.

"No, wait! That's not what I meant!" Pilaf cried, holding his out to Shenron while Dende panicked, "Oh no!"

The Dragon Balls began to glow once again before ascending high into the air. Soon after, the Dragon Balls scattered and Shenron disappeared, leaving Goku, Dende, Popo, Pilaf and the Gang alone.

After witnessing the Dragon Balls scatter once again before his very eyes, he slumped in shoulders in defeat and said, "My dreams on world domination and money… all gone."

Goku stared at Pilaf and asked, "Say, Pilaf… What were you gonna wish for with those Dragon Balls anyway?"

"Oh no!" Dende trembled with fear. "You shouldn't have used those Dragon Balls!"

Goku turned his attention back at Dende and asked, "Huh? Why not?"

Dende gulped nervously and explained, "Those were the Black Star Dragon Balls. Those Dragon Balls were created sometime before Kami and Piccolo separated… meaning that these Dragon Balls are powerful than the original ones."

"Well I don't see a problem with that." Mai interjected.

"You see… there is a consequence for using the Black Star Dragon Balls."

"What are the consequences?" Goku asked curiously.

Dende took a moment to form the right words in his mind before sighing deeply and answering, "The planet in which the Black Star Dragon Balls were used on will be destroyed in one year's time."

"WHAT?!" Pilaf, Mai, and Shu exclaimed in collective shock.

"That's why we never used those Dragon Balls in the past… Although they were more powerful than the original, they had a severe consequence upon using it. Which is why Kami kept them deep inside the temple." Dende explained.

"Oh god! I've made a horrible mistake!" Pilaf regretted. "We're doomed! Forget world domination and money! If the world is going to explode in one year, then what the hell is the point of all that?!"

Mai began to get serious as she asked, "Is there any way we can prevent this from happening?"

Dende shifted uncomfortably. "There is… The only way to prevent Earth's destruction is by gathering the Dragon Balls within one year, going to a nearby planet that is not inhabited by any people, and wish for Shenron to stop the destruction of Earth."

"Wait a second… Can't we just use the regular Dragon Balls to prevent Earth's destruction?" Pilaf asked.

Dende shook his head and explained, "Sadly, no… The Black Star Dragon Ball's Shenron is more powerful than the original one. So the original won't have enough power to stop the other Shenron's power."

"Hey, but that should be easy right? Collecting the Dragon Balls and all that. I mean, I've done it like a million times." Goku said, smiling while stretching his arms and legs.

However, Popo shook his head and said, "Not possible. It's not going to be as easy as before. Because the Black Star Dragon Balls, after they're used, don't scatter around the planet, but around the whole universe. Meaning, you'll have to travel through space to find all the Dragon Balls."

Goku frowned and rubbed his back head. "Well, this is a problem…"

"Goku!" a voice cried.

Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were confused after they suddenly heard a voice come from nowhere. They couldn't find the source of the voice. "Who was that?" Mai wondered.

"That voice… King Kai? Long time!" Goku said happily.

"You must ask Bulma to get a spaceship ready so that you can go and find the Black Star Dragon Balls. I recommend to bring a few people along with you." King Kai said.

"Alright!" Goku said. "Then I better not waste any time and get this started already." He turned his attention back at the group and said, "I'll be going to Bulma's place to explain the whole situation. Oh! But first, I gotta meet Chi-Chi. She must be worried sick after not seeing me for a long time. Otherwise she will get mad at me."

"Alright, Goku. I hope you collect the Dragon Balls soon." Dende hoped.

"No worries." Goku gave a thumbs up to Dende before running towards the edge of the lookout. He glanced behind his shoulders one last time at Dende and the others and waved goodbye before placing his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared via Instant Transmission.

Mai glanced at Pilaf and asked, "What should we do now, Pilaf-sama?"

"We now target the original Dragon Balls!" Pilaf proclaimed.

"You never learn do you," a voice suddenly said.

Pilaf jumped up in surprise and quickly turned around to see the source of the voice. When he turned around, he saw Piccolo towering over him with a serious look on his face. "Looks like I was too late. You've done a serious mistake by using those Dragon Balls…"

"Who are you now?" Pilaf questioned.

Piccolo smirked and answered, "Don't you remember? I'm Demon King Piccolo!"

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT DEMON KING PICCOLO?!" Pilaf exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT DEMON KING PICCOLO?!" Pilaf exclaimed in shock.

Was the green man in front of Pilaf actually _the_ Demon King Piccolo who tried to take over the world years ago, but was stopped by Son Goku? What is he doing here then? Pilaf thought that he was defeated a long time ago. So how come he was here now?

Piccolo maintained his stoic façade and continued, "You seriously shouldn't have used those Dragon Balls... After all, there were supposed to be used as a last resort. Plus, you should just give up on world domination."

Pilaf stared at Piccolo incredulously and questioned, "Why is that?! You are also after world domination yourself, aren't you?" he then suddenly realized that he was questioning Piccolo himself and decided to quickly make it up by apologizing, "Sorry! Sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Piccolo sighed and folded his arms. "I had given up on world domination a long time ago." The statement surprised Pilaf as the Namekian closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Anyway... Just forget world domination and move on to something reasonable..."

"Wait... I heard that Son Goku had defeated you a long time ago... So how come you're still alive?" Shu asked.

"It's a long story... But, Goku spared my life... He's always been like that." Piccolo revealed.

"But will Goku be able to collect all the Dragon Balls from outer space within a year?" Mai wondered.

Piccolo sighed and walked over to the edge of the Lookout, peering down at the Earth. "I hope so... In any case, I hope Son gets the job done quickly."

Dende took a step forward and informed, "King Kai suggested Goku to bring a few friends with him to search for the Dragon Balls.

"Well, that will help. I don't think I'll be able to come since I have to protect the Earth while Goku is gone... but who all will he bring with him?" Piccolo wondered as he continued to peer down from the Lookout.

* * *

 _ **WITH GOKU – IN THE SKY**_

Goku was right now heading towards his home, for he wanted to meet his wife, Chi-Chi first. It had been a really long time since he had seen her. Albeit, he did visit her a few times here and there via Instant Transmission, but that was about it. While Goku was en route Chi-Chi's place, he came across Hercule/Satan city. "Ah! Isn't this the city where Gohan and Videl are living in right now? Maybe I should pay them a visit first..."

It was no sooner than he said that than he suddenly noticed something. There was some sort of havoc going on in the middle of the city. There was a bank robbery going on at the moment.

The bank robbers had already stored lots of cash in their bags as they were armed with machine guns. Apparently, the police were of no match for their criminals since they had somehow acquired high technology guns. Right now, in front of the bank, the criminals were standing with said high tech guns in their hands. The whole Satan Police Department were here and they were having a pretty hard time fending off against the criminals. Every time the criminals fired their guns, it would destroy the nearby buildings with an explosion. The police had to hide behind their police vehicles to take cover, but to no avail as the guns were more than powerful enough to blow up the vehicles.

The Boss of the criminal gang chuckled menacingly and smirked. "Heh-heh... With our high-tech weapons, not even the Satan Police Department can stop us!"

One of the Boss' underlings chuckled at that as he kept firing his machine gun. "That's right! Robbing banks should be a piece of cake!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" The commander of the Satan Police Force cursed as he took cover behind his car. "Their weapons are too powerful!"

The criminals wouldn't stop shooting at the police until they got all the money from the bank. A crowd of people were watching the scene as some of them were afraid while the others were excited to see a bank robbery happen before their very own eyes.

Goku was watching all of this from the sky and frowned at this. "Looks like some sort of racket is going on is Hercule city. Looks like the crime rate hasn't dropped even after all these years..." and with that, he flew towards the city to stop the fight.

Meanwhile, about half a mile from the crime scene, two school students were walking together on the side of the road. It was a boy and a girl. Apparently, both of them were on their way to the movies. The boy was tall and had shoulder length hair along with brown eyes. He wore a pink shirt along with khaki shorts. "Pan-chan, for you to say okay for a date with me is like a dream come true!"

Pan also had shoulder-length, black hair. She wore a red, belly-baring T-shirt, an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray pants and finger-less gloves. She also wore dark grey boots and had a blue school smiled and shook her head and smiled. "I'm the one who's glad that you asked."

"Pan-chan, you're so cute, kind, and graceful." The boy complimented, making Pan blush.

Pan giggled a little. "You give me too much credit."

"But it's the truth." The boy admitted.

"Hey! How about we go watch that movie!" Pan asked as she ran over to a poster that was on the street wall and pointed at it. The poster featured a man and a woman cuddling with each other. Apparently, it was a poster for a romance film.

"Sure! Let's go and watch it. I believe that the cinema is somewhere nearby..." Pan's boyfriend said as he began to glance around his surroundings ins search of the cinema when he suddenly noticed a crowd of people. "What's going on over there?"

Pan looked at the crowd of people and wondered, "I wonder that too... Maybe some sort of ruckus is going on? Let's find out."

Pan and her boyfriend walked towards the crowd of people and was about to see what was happening when a police officer suddenly got in the way and intervened, "Sorry, but you're not allowed to go through here, kids."

"Huh? Why not?" Pan questioned.

"As you can see, there's a robbery going on right now. So, it's very dangerous. I insist you to stay out of the way and let us handle this."

Indeed, there was a bank robbery going on as she looked through the crowd and saw what was going going on. Pan frowned as her boyfriend turned his attention towards her and asked, "What do we do now, Pan-chan? The cinema is a few blocks past the bank and we can't get there until the police deals with the criminals."

It was no sooner than he said that than a scream suddenly echoed. Pan jerked her head towards the direction from where the scream came from and saw that the criminal Gang leader had held a hostage.

The Leader made sure to grab the woman in her arms so that she wouldn't escape as she shouted, "If you don't give us ALL OF THE MONEY, then we will have no choice but to take this woman's life!"

Now the Commander of the Satan Police Force began to panic and shouted, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" as he gestured his fellow policemen to stop firing at the criminals. "A-Alright! We will comply with you! Just leave the woman alone!"

Pan was surprised by this. Was the Police Commander actually going to give up and comply to the criminals by giving them all of the bank money?! Maybe the commander was just faking it and had a plan, but she wasn't sure. Either way...

Pan scowled and said to herself, "Looks like I have no choice. I'm mad now! I'm definitely going to see that movie!" she glanced behind her shoulder at her boyfriend who was cowering in fear behind another police officer and assured, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Goku just landed in Satan City and saw a crowd of people freaking out at the bank robbery that was going on in front of them. Goku simply walked over to the crowd of people before he was stopped by a policeman. "Hold! It's dangerous to go past here!"

Goku blinked and asked nonchalantly, "Is someone causing trouble here?"

The police officer stared at Goku for a moment before answering, "Yes... As you can see _very clearly_ , there's a bank robbery going on."

Goku sighed and said, "Alright then, I will take care of them."

The Police Officer was shocked by what Goku had said. "W-What are you saying?! They're heavily armed and you'll get killed! Of course, I can't let you go!"

Goku rubbed his back head and grinned. "I thought you would say that. I guess I have no choice..."

Before Goku could jump into the scene, someone beat him to it. Pan jumped from behind the crowd and landed right in front of the criminals who held a woman hostage. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled at them. "Now look here, you criminals! I'd recommend you to stop interfering with my date!"

The Police officers began to suddenly freak out because a random girl had just jumped high into the air and landed in front of the criminals. Her boyfriend especially was shocked. "Pan-chan!"

The criminals turned their attention towards Pan as the Boss bellowed, "AND WHO ARE YOU?!"

Pan decided to ignore the question and demanded, "Let that woman go!"

Goku looked at Pan in confusion and wondered, _"Who is she? She seems to be familiar."_

One of the criminals scoffed and retorted, "Like as if we would listen to a little girl like you!" as he fired his rocket launcher towards Pan.

Goku widened his eyes in shock and thought, _"Damn it! At this rate, that girl will get killed! I gotta save her!"_

Goku was about to step in action and save the girl when Pan suddenly charged towards the criminal who had fired the rocket launcher at her. She easily caught missile with one hand and chucked it on the ground before disappearing and reappearing in front of the criminal, much to his chagrin. "What?!"

Pan delivered a blow to his stomach that was enough to render him unconscious, making the criminal fall face first on the ground, shocking the rest of the criminal gang in the process.

The Boss of the criminal gang widened his eyes and stammered, "W-What?! Someone, get that girl!"

One of the Boss' underlings managed to sneak behind Pan as he loaded his machine gun and fired it at Pan. "DIE!"

However, Pan quickly turned around and caught all the bullets with her hands before dropping them on the floor.

"W-What?!" The sneaky criminal stammered in shock.

Pan disappeared once again and reappeared behind the criminal. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" The criminal said before turning around, only to get punched in the face. The punch was strong enough to send his body crashing towards the other criminals knocking them unconscious as well. Now the only last criminal standing was the Boss.

"W-Who are you?! No... What are you?!" the Boss trembled in fear.

Pan delivered her final ultimatum."I'm giving you one last chance... Leave the girl alone and I will spare you."

The Boss gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes seething with rage as he bellowed, like I would let a girl order me around!" as he suddenly grabbed a bazooka that was lying on the ground with his free hand while holding the hostage firmly with his other hand. He pointed the bazooka at Pan and threatened, "Leave or else die!"

Pan sighed with exasperation and said under her breath. "You leave me with no choice..."

Suddenly, Pan zoomed towards her opponent with speed that couldn't be seen with normal human eyes. In an instant, she was already in front of the Boss with a scowl on her face. Before the criminal Boss could react, she grabbed his Bazooka and bended it till it pointed at the criminal instead. The criminal boss began to freak out when he suddenly saw that the bazooka was pointed towards him. _"Shit! And I was almost about fire my Bazooka! But how the hell did my weapon bent like that?!"_

Pan finally decided to end this once and for all by delivering a kick onto the Boss' gut, rendering him unconscious and thus putting the bank robbery to a complete stop.

The Police and the crowd of people were shocked to see that a mere girl was able to defeat armed bank robbers with ease! They never expected such a thing to happen. Pan decided to ignore all the surprised looks she was getting from everyone and decided to walk towards her boyfriend who was somewherein the crowd of people.

After witnessing all of this, Goku was pretty surprised to see that she was actually able to stop the bank robbery. _"Wow! I'm surprised that she was actually able to do it! I also sense a strong Ki inside her. Might as well find out who she is,"_ and with that, Goku decided to introduce himself as he walked over to where Pan was.

Meanwhile, Pan's boyfriend was hiding somewhere in the crowd as he trembled in fear. " _Damn it! Who ever knew Pan was a freak?! She's too scary... I can't date a girl like her!"_ That's when he suddenly noticed that Pan spotted him despite him hiding behind the crowd. "Shit!"

Pan's face lit up with joy once she spotted her boyfriend as she ran over towards him. "Hey, now that the bank robbery has been taken care of, let's go to the movies, shall we?"

Her boyfriend continued to tremble in fear as he stammered, "Err... Well, y-you s-s-see... I just remembered that I have something to do, so I can't go with you today... BYE!" and with that he bolted away from Pan as far as he could, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Pan, realizing what had just happened, began to get emotional. "Oh no... He wouldn't..."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she began to sob. "I've been dumped again!"

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked.

Pan sniffed and turned around to face the person who was potentially going to console her. But much to her surprise it turned out to be someone familiar. It was a man with black spiky hair, and he wore a blue Gi.

Pan's face lit up with joy as soon as she saw the man. At that moment, she completely forgot about being dumped. "Grandpa!"

Goku eyes lit up in surprise as he asked, "Are you my granddaughter, Pan?"

Pan smiled happily and held her Grandfather's hands. "Yes, it's me, Pan! Don't you remember me?"

Goku grinned and rubbed his back head. "Of course I remember you! It was just that I couldn't recognize you at first glance! You've grown up, huh?"

"Yeah! But I'm so happy that you're finally back! When did you return?" Pan asked with immense joy.

Goku chuckled and responded, "Well, I just returned today. I've finished my training with Uub. Say, where is Chi-Chi right now?"

"You mean grandma? She's at West City in Bulma's house with Gohan and the others." Pan answered.

"I see... Well, I have to meet Chi-Chi, Gohan, and the others as soon as possible. There's something important I have to discuss." Goku explained.

Pan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why? Did something happen?"

Goku's displayed a serious expression and nodded. "Yeah... Something terrible is going to happen to Earth in one year's time, but I'll explain the full details once we get to Bulma's house."

Pan frowned and asked, "But wait! You're not going to leave me again or anything like that, are you?"

Goku walked a few steps ahead of pan and stared into the sky with a solemn expression. "I don't know. I can't say for sure... But right now, our priority is to save Earth. Come on Pan, let's leave."

Pan smiled and nodded. "Alright, Grandpa!"

And with that, Goku and Pan began to fly en route West City.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
